


Clean and Sober

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative interpretation of what Mike Chang's Born This Way Shirt could have said. Spoilers for 2x18. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean and Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/gifts).



Mike reveals his shirt and refuses to make eye contact with anyone as they finish their performance. Tina breaks choreography to squeeze his hand but she is the only one who knew before this moment. He squeezes back and finishes. He refuses to break down because of the emotional confession he has made to his friends through his t-shirt. He has faced this part of himself head on and is still facing it every day of his life.

 **Clean and Sober.**

Mike has been totally and completely clean and sober for four months now. He'd gone into a rehab program last year but had relapsed when Matt moved. The pressure of losing his best friend coupled with the withdrawals had been too much. He had lost himself in the drugs and alcohol again before he blinked. Matt knew that he was an addict too; Matt truly noticed Mike and genuinely cared. He misses Matt so damned much.

When they finish their number, Sam is the one to ask. "Mike?" he asks gently, looking Mike in the eye. Mike is forced to make contact. Sam has always been a good friend but never close enough.

"Sam," Mike says back, realizing mortified that everyone is looking at him.

To his surprise Sam's question is not at all inappropriate. "How long?"

"Four months now but I've been trying for over a year."

"I... never knew dude," Sam says, looking immensely guilty. Mike shrugs. He wishes more people would have seen the withdrawal symptoms for what they were, he wishes more of his friends had noticed the slip he took in October that resulted in alchol poisoning and near death and he wishes someone would have said something but all the same maybe he was good at hiding his dirty little secret. Mr. Schue had asked them to reveal their secret shames and this was his. He was an addict and would always be an addict but he was determined to be a recovered one all the same. "I'm so sorry Mike."

Everyone, even Mr. Schue and his stupid t-shirt, is staring. He shakes his head. "It's okay. It's been four months now which might not seem like long but oh god it is and I-I'm proud of it..."

"Dude," Puck murmurs, "weren't you drunk at Rachel's party?"

Kurt hits Puck then and gives him a 'dont say that' glare. Mike shakes his head. "I...first of all, its not just - I'm not just an alcoholic. When alcohol didn't do it anymore I slipped lower. A lot lower. Also, I didn't drink at Rachel's party. I'm just a really good liar who deserves a medal for the amount of faking I did."

"You were cuddled up to Puck," Kurt muses out loud, remembering. Now Puck is the one to give Kurt a bit of a glare.

"Puck was drunk," Mike mumbled. "I played along."

"I was terrified when I sobered up," Tina admits in a near whisper. "I never knew a Rachel party could get so out of hand and I got drunk and left Mike to fend for himself. You guys can't imagine how guilty I felt that I wasn't there to protect my boyfriend. I didn't even...I was so wasted it didn't even hit me. He did so good though and I'm so proud. I'm always so proud of Mike."

"I love you," Mike mumbles. "So there, that's my big secret. I'm clean and am planning on staying that way." 

The rest of the group is in awe, obviously. Nobody speaks even though several of them look as though they want to. Mike hugs Tina tightly, tears falling despite his urging them not to. He breathes deep and shrugs his shoulders, trying not to look as vulnerable as he feels.

"Mike," Mr. Schuester mumbles, his voice heavy with unshed tears. "I think I speak for the whole club when I say I'm sorry for not noticing your struggles and I'm so, so proud."


End file.
